Flame retardant masterbatch, known as fire retardant masterbatch and fireproof masterbatch, is also known as “concentrate” abroad which means a concentrate of the flame retardant. The flame retardant masterbatch has been generated for a few decades, which firstly is mainly to solve the problem of uneven dispersion and severe dust pollution in the process of using flame retardant powder. After several years of development, by considerable applications of scientific means and new technologies, people investigating flame retardant masterbatch are not restricted to general problems such as dispersion and prevention of pollution. It has been formed as an independent discipline and developed into an independent industry. By plenty of technical research and application, the flame retardant masterbatch has become a high-tech product or a product of high-technology.
The existing flame retardant technology provides polyolefin with flame retardancy by means of direct addition of flame retardant. Nowadays, the common halogen-free flame retardant mainly includes inorganic flame retardant and phosphorus-nitrogen type intumescent flame retardant. However, due to the poor consistency with polyolefin resin and the low flame retardant efficiency, inorganic flame retardant presents a certain flame retardant effect only when a large amount of filling. This will seriously damage the mechanical property and processing property of polyolefin. In order to overcome the deficiency of inorganic type flame retardant in low flame retardant efficiency, a phosphorus-nitrogen type halogen-free flame retardant with high flame retardant efficiency is utilized generally in polyolefin resin. When heated, such flame retardant can form a layer of compact carbon foam layer on the surface, which can isolate heat as well as oxygen, inhibit smoke and prevent molten drop, and also provides good flame retardancy. In addition, such flame retardant is halogen-free and low-toxic when it is burnt, and no corrosive gas produces. It belongs to an environmental friendly type flame retardant, and therefore, has developed very fast.
Since these phosphorus-nitrogen type flame retardants are generally formed as powder with fineness thereof generally being 400 meshes or more, a large amount of dust pollution can be easily generated during weighing, mixing and pelletizing. This would worsen the production environment, do great harm to human health, and make wear on processing equipment at a certain extent. Moreover, phosphorus-nitrogen type flame retardants have problems of relatively strong hygroscopicity, low thermal stability and poor consistency with polyolefin resin, which result in that the flame retardant materials are sensitive to moisture, easy to be foamed and easy to be degraded, result in the weakness such as poor dispersibility of flame retardant in the resin and a certain extent of damage to processing properties and mechanical properties of the materials.